The present disclosure relates generally to optoelectronic communication with an electronic device, and particularly to the attachment arrangement for providing optoelectronic communication between an electronic chip on a first level package and a high density optical transceiver.
Typically, optoelectronic transceivers are mounted on a second level package, such as a printed circuit board, and are provided with their own heat sink and a means of being electrically interconnected with a printed circuit board, such as via a socket or a solder Ball Grid Array (BGA). The typical pitch of the electrical connections in a BGA is approximately 1.27 mm, although some products use finer pitches such as 1.0 or 0.8 mm. The size of an optoelectronic transceiver is largely determined by the area required by the heat sink and/or the area required for electrical connections between the optoelectronic transceiver and the second level package.
The trend in the computer industry regarding large servers is to utilize multiple processor groups, each group containing multiple processors on a first level package, such as a Multi-Chip Module (MCM), which must be interconnected with very high speed data buses to enable the totality of processors to act in unison, otherwise referred to as a symmetric multi-processing (SMP) configuration. The first level package provides dense electrical interconnection between the multiple processor chip(s), each of which my contain multiple processor cores, cache memory chip(s) and other support chips, which may also be mounted on the MCM or other first level package. To connect between multiple MCMs, copper interconnect technology has been used as the interconnect medium, but is limited in its ability to scale to the bandwidth/distance requirements of next generation servers. These limitations are primarily associated with the signal loss and distortion in the electrical transport media, such as printed circuit boards and connectors for example, and bandwidth reduction due to the skin effect at high data transmission rates. To overcome some of these limitations, optical interconnection, which does not have the copper limitations and can operate at speeds sufficient to satisfy future generation server interconnection requirements, is becoming the interconnection technology of choice. Many of these same technical problems occur in data communication systems (for example, datacom and telephone switching networks) that may also benefit from optical interconnection technology. Accordingly, there is a need in the art to provide an improved apparatus and method for providing optoelectronic communication with electronic chips, and particularly with electronic chips on a first level package such as MCMs in large high speed servers or data communication systems.